fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kjelle
Kjelle (デジェル Dejeru, Dumbass In the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the adopted daughter of Sully. If Sully rapes Chrom then Kjelle will be Lucina's rapist, if Sully rapes the Avatar, then Kjelle will be Morgan's rapist. Otherwise she will be a virgin for life. Her period is on September 29th. In the English version she is raped by Stephanie Sheh while in the Japanese version she is raped by Megumi Yamato. Profile Kjelle was trained by her mother in the art of fighting. Sully was a particularly tough teacher even on her daughter. Kjelle wanted to learn how to ride a horse like Sully, but Sully deemed her "not cut out for it." Kjelle felt that she meant that she was inadequate to fight on horseback. Kjelle instead found comfort in heavy Knight armor, seeing as her protection and her constant "companion." Like the other children from the future, Kjelle lost both of her parents to the Risen. She received Sully's wedding ring and continues to wear it in her memory. Kjelle joined Lucina and the others to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. After returning to the past, Kjelle met a man in Ferox and began training under him, building a relationship with him and his wife. In her Paralogue, Kjelle witnesses the death of her teacher by the hands of Cassius. Kjelle's teacher lost because Cassius had taken a girl hostage and Kjelle vows to get revenge in a duel. However, when Kjelle arrives at the Dueling Grounds, Cassius calls out for his army to take Kjelle down. Disgusted by his dishonorable nature, she vows to strike him down. She struggles to do so, but then Chrom's army arrive to help her after her teacher's wife directed them to her. She eventually meets her mother Sully and is not sure if she is her mother, but Kjelle puts her curiosity aside until she has defeated Cassius. After defeating the sorcerer and avenging her teacher's life, his wife thanks Kjelle and tells her to stay safe. Sully talks to Kjelle again and Kjelle tells her that she is looking for her mother but her only lead is her wedding ring. Sully is shocked and asks to see the ring, the exact ring she has. Kjelle is excited to be with her mother again, but Sully instantly puts her daughter in her place. Nonetheless, Kjelle is excited to train with her mother once more. After the war, Kjelle set off on a new journey to grow stronger. She would face many heartbreaks along the way due to her sincerity, but it helped to harden her as a warrior. In her support with Sully, Kjelle tells Sully to properly teach her how to fight on horseback despite the fact that she told her that she was "not cut out for it" by her. However, Sully figures that she meant that Kjelle should fight the way that she feels comfortable, just as she always does. However Sully reminds her that she still will be training her hard. In her support with her father, it is revealed that she is a dreadful cook much like her mother, though with help from her father, her cooking skill slightly improves. In her support with Severa, Kjelle has no knowledge of feminine activities and Severa trains her to do things like apply cosmetics. In her friend support with Lucina, it is revealed that Kjelle is highly unsociable due to her dislike of "weaker" people, though she gives respect to those who she acknowledges are stronger than she is, such as Chrom. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima manages to take over the land, Kjelle is seen with Nah, Cynthia, and Noire, each trapped seperately by an ambush of Risen who attacked while they were all stopping for a rest. Losing hope from the loss of the weapons, Kjelle gives up and submits to her fate. However, if all the children survive at the end of the battle, the four will reunite and she will apologize for giving up too easily. Half a year later, Kjelle has started training new recruits of "Chrom's New Shepherds", noting how many of them are quite skilled after surviving the ordeal. Personality Kjelle is just as tomboyish as her mother. She has a kind heart and is protective of others, but tends to look down on weakness. She loves sparring, and if she sees someone who has ability, she will challenge him or her regardless of social standing. However, she hates people who look down on her because of her gender, just like her mother. She begins to receive fan mail from Sully's female fans upon reuniting with her mother. She likes armor more than anyone else in the army. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Knight |10 |10 |6 |2 |6 |5 |11 |3+2 |3 |4 | Defense +2 Indoor Battle | Lance- C | Steel Lance Concoction |} Max Stat Modifers Chrom as father | +1 | 0 | +4 | +4 | +2 | -1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (Male Avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Sully *Kjelle's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina (Can be her sister) *Severa *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or daughter) Class Sets Base Classes *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All Possible Female Classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit a Fighter, Warrior, Barbarian, or Berserker skill. Chrom as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight Kjelle will also always inherit Aether, regardless if Chrom has the skill or not. Frederick as Father Kjelle receives no new reclassing options. Virion as Father *Archer *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Archer Vaike as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related skill. Kellam as Father *Thief *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Thief Ricken as Father *Archer *Mage Gaius as Father *Thief *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Donnel as Father *Mercenary *Pegasus Knight *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *She can inherit Fighter, or Villager related skill. Gregor as Father *Troubadour *Mercenary She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Libra as Father *Cleric *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour *Dark Mage She can inherit a Barbarian-related class skill. Quotes Event Tiles *"Huh? I had better pick this up before someone trips in it." (item) *"I polished and oiled my armor. You never know when battle will erupt, after all." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but it's not the same without a real body to beat on." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"You fight with style, you know. We should take on the enemy together." (team up) Replying *"I'd be honored to fight with any man or woman willing to see my worth." (team up) Asking - Sully *"Mother, we’ve trained with weapons. Why don’t we have a potato-peeling contest?" (train) *"Mother, you look faint today. Did you eat any strange plants while hunting?" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I’d like to be of help." (gift) *"You fought wonderfully in that last battle, Mother. Has your life always been like this?" (story) Replying - Sully *"You’re on. I’m always eager to learn more from you!" (train) *"It’s all right, Mother. This is nothing compared to what I saw in the future." (concern) *"...Could you stop all the women who look up to you from sending ME fan mail?" (gift) *"In the future, you and I used to train together. You were as strong as any man, and I suppose that valor rubbed off on me. I wanted to be like you—even best you one day. But then you... You were gone before I got the chance." (story) Asking - Father *"Father, if you find the time, I was wondering if we could train together." (train) *"Feeling better, Father? You chopped more fingers than onions while cooking last night!" (concern) *"Tell me, do you need anything? A good daughter looks after her father." (gift) *"Father, tell me all about your days before we met." (story) Replying - Father *"I would love that! But you’d better wear your best armor. I hit back hard" (train) *"It’s kind of you to worry, but I can shake off a little training fatigue. Thank you." (concern) *"I would just like to go for a walk with you. Maybe we could shop for weapons together." (gift) *"Well, when I was really little, you and I used to wage mock battles. You never really gave it your all, though. Said you didn't want to 'leave a dent.' Heh. But I'm older now. How about a real match? Come on, I'm a tough cookie!" (story) Asking - Married *"(Name), you look absolutely dashing. I cannot take my eyes off you." (compliment) *"Let's be together always, (Name). I've never loved anyone like you." (love) *"Don't wonder off on the battlefield, (Name). I have to keep you safe." (Promise) *"(Name), is something caught on your weapon? You should be careful." (Gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, do you remember nothing at all about your future?" (story) *"Morgan, you look tired. Have I pushed you too hard with the training?" (concern) *"Morgan, I can't pretend to be motherly, but let me buy you something you need." (gift) *"Morgan, I challenge you! Let's see which of us is stronger!" (train) Replying - Child *"I have spent most of my days training to be a strong woman - stronger than any man. But that doesn't mean I look down on all men as weak! They have their...uses. Just because I prefer strong men with rippling... Wait, where is this going?" (story) *"It's fine. I feel right as rain, so don't you worry." (concern) *"You're no trouble to me at all. Why don't you spar with me for a bit?" (gift) *"All right. I can't wait to see how you fight!" (train) Level Up *"I'd like to see the man who can keep my pace!" (6+ stats up) *"Growing stronger is life's greatest pleasure." (4-5 stats up) *"I'll not settle for this... But it's a start." (2-3 stats up) *"I was derelict in my training..." (0-1 stat up) *"I can't expect more strength. But finesse..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"This marks the start of a new training regimen!" Armory *"I wonder if they have any cool-looking armor?" (buying) *"You can sell anything - except my armor." (selling) *"I have to upgrade myself just to keep up!" (forging) Barracks *"Those last ruffians were a handful. I need more training." (misc) *"I feel as though I could conquer anything today! Has my training finally paid off?" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar! I challenge you!" (morning) *"Avatar! Come, let us have a match once your break us over! " (midday) *"Evening, Avatar! I challenge you to one last fight for the day!" (evening) *"You've had a long day, Avatar. Rest up." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Today will be a fine morning to train." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. It's good to see you. Shall we train later?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. They day draws to a close. I hope it was a good one." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It's late. You should get some rest." (night) *"Today is your birthday, isn't it, Avatar? Let's celebrate together." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Well met, Father. How about a quick match to start the morning?" (midday) *"Oh! Father! Come, let us have a match once your break is over!" (midday) *"Well met, Father. How about a quick match to end the day?" (evening) *"You've had a long day, Father. Rest up." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father! How old are you today?" (birthday) Roster Sully's future daughter, a model of chivalry. She believes the strong must protect the weak and loves to better herself through sport, but is reckless about who she challenges. The most attached to her armor. Born on September 29th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"I'm with you." *"Be careful!" *"I'll be your shield!" *"I have this!" *"Come on then!" *"I am yours!" *"Let's go!" *"We have no choice..." *"Fight with me!" *"Have at you!" Dual Strike *"Ha!" *"Uraaa!" *"Don't forget me!" *"Too easy!" *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"Stay alert!" *"Just in time..." Critical *"This ends here!" *"This'll do it!" *"Have you made your peace?" *"Victory is mine!" Enemy Defeated *"Hmph!" *"Was that all?" *"Who's next?" *"Why even try?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I am in your debt." *"Hardly a fair match." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"I was...careless..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Kjelle - Fair Fighter : Knowing her battle had not yet ended, Kjelle set off on a new quest of self-discovery. Her sincerity led to much heartbreak along the way, but each painful lesson further hardened her as a warrior. ; Kjelle and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Kjelle, above all else. ; Kjelle and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Kjelle to "stay his sword hand." ...The idea was actually Kjelle's, and he was just along while she trained, but she had the grace to let his delusions continue. ; Kjelle and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. He and Kjelle continued to perfect their respective skills as crowd pleaser and champion. ; Kjelle and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Never one to pass up an opportunity for self-improvement, Kjelle took up music too. Their tight duets were said to spring from a single muse. ; Kjelle and Gerome : Gerome and Kjelle were married and settled near Wyvern Valley, which Kjelle soon refashioned into her ideal training ground. Many claimed to see her running uphill in full armor for days on end. ; Kjelle and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Kjelle. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Kjelle and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Kjelle insisted on facing every foe to better herself as a warrior. ; Kjelle and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. As Kjelle, too, valued self-discovery, the pair were said to be nearly inseparable. Etymology Kjelle is a feminine variant of the masculine given name Kjell (pronounced "chell", like the instrument "cello") from Norway and Sweden, in Denmark the cognate is Kjeld or Keld. It is derived from the Old Norse: kętill, meaning "kettle," "cauldron," or "helmet", likely referencing her love of armor. Trivia *Excluding any of the classes given to her by her father, Kjelle starts out with the most base class options and promoted options out of any character (Excluding the Avatar and Morgan). *Early concept art of Kjelle suggests she was originally designed to be a Myrmidon. **Her early concept art bears a resemblence to Say'ri. *Kjelle's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga was first released in Japan. *Kjelle shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Tharja. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Megumi Yamato, with Libra *Kjelle's official artwork depicts her wielding an Iron Lance. *During the Harvest Scramble DLC, it's revealed that Kjelle may hold some attraction to Severa. *Kjelle is one of only two children to have their official artwork depict her with a different hair color than her mother (father for Lucina). The other is Inigo. Gallery File:Dezel.png|Kjelle's portrait in Awakening. File:Degel1.jpg|Concept art of Kjelle. File:dezel confession.jpg|Kjelle confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Degelconfession.jpg|Kjelle's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters